Script Revision HP & the SS
by Sarcasam is Golden
Summary: After some pleading from Shortie over here, I finally finished it :P


**Hey y'all ! time for another… SCRIPT REVISIONNNNAHHHH! *jazz hands***

**Lets go, time to write! **

**P.S. If you have heart issues, severe injuries, are pregnant, or exceed the age of 80 we highly suggest you do not read this, if you do we are not liable to any deaths or injuries for we have warned you.**

**Disclaimer: I dun own anythink that JK Rowling owns, but the ideas are mwine ;3**

_BOOM _the door to the cottage thuds to the ground loudly and a burly man towered over the cowering Dursleys.

"OMGGGGG!" a voice squealed, in came a brown haired girl that came close to Hagrid, tall for her age. "ITS HAGRID!" She hugged the large man and continued to shriek. Hagrid looked down at her, eyebrow raised in what looked like this: e.o . The girl stopped hugging him and started to stroke his curly beard, "It's so fluffy!" she exclaimed.

"NO ONE touches ME BEARD!" Hagrid growled and pulled out his pink umbrella. The tip of it rested on the brown haired girl's forehead. She laughed like this: Aheh-heh-heh-heh and waved her arms like an octopus. Hagrid fainted out of creeped-out-itis.

"So," the girl turned to the shocked Dursley's and Harry, "You guys come here often?"

The first year's breathing was hard and gasping, they sprinted down the halls of the school, away from Filch. Miraculously the brown haired girl appeared yet again and ran alongside them, "WHY ARE WE RUNNING!" she yelled, already out of breath.

Harry looked at her and said in his English accent, "Are you MAD! I saw you a few scenes ago!"

Ron looked at Harry sideways as they ran, "You KNOW her?"

Hermione groaned, "Dear Flamel you boys are annoying! She's so epical!"

"High-five girlfriend!" Brown haired girl said, the two girls slapped palms and the boys rolled their eyes.

In mid high-five, the Short brown haired girl appeared a few feet behind them, "AWW MISSED IT!" she disappeared with a clap of meowing.

OFF STAGE…

A blondie sat in a plush couch in Daniel's dressing room. The TV flicked across her face, dreading shadows. "WOOT WOOT! KENDRA'S GONE! WOOOOOTTTTTTTT!" She did a little dance around the tiny room, involving a lot of spazztic motions.

Suddenly, Daniel himself burst in with only a towel cover his body, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF KING GEORGE ARE YOU DOING IN MY DRESSING ROOM!"

She froze and a piece of popcorn fell from her mouth, unchewed. "Urmmmm…want some popcorn?" she held out the bucket with a smile.

Daniel looked at her weirdly, "What? It's the only room with a TV!" she said. A loud noise erupted from her lower-back, she scrunched up her nose in disgust. "It smells in here, who farted?"

All of a sudden the short brown haired girl appeared with a clap of meows again, "EWWWWWWWWWW BLONDIEEE!" she groaned. "Oh and btw Daniel, I went into Emma's dressing room and there was the puniest TV in the world since she swiped it from her mother's house." She then disappeared again, only to reappear in our next scene…

The massive mutt snored happily, her three heads all in a slumber. Harry, Ron, and Hermione barely dared to breathe. "These 3D glasses make it look so real!" the brown haired girl noted, looking at Fluffy with awe.

"I know right?" Short brown haired girl replied. Blondie nodded in agreement, to amazed to answer in words.

Fluffy opened her eyes and the young wizards gasped, "It's almost like she's actually breathing on you." The brown haired girl said once the dog snorted.

"Yea, its…kinda freaking me out…"Blondie finally spoke, she groped near her eyes to try and take the glasses off, but none where there…

"OH MY GAWD ITS REAL!" short brown haired girl realized. All of the o-mazing muggles ran around in circles screaming, ducking under Fluffy's enormous legs and torso. The gigantic dog became confused and glanced around widely, "Imma touch it!" blondie said, her pointer finger raised.

"Noooo waayyyyy!" brown haired girl gaped, short brown haired girl gasped.

Blondie made a slow-motion movement and her finger collided with the dog's fur, Fluffy fell senseless to the ground with a thump.

"You…you made it fall asleep!" Ron stuttered in surprise.

"Yus I did, FOR I AM SUPAH BLONDIE!" blondie boomed. And with that Ron became unconscious.

The large chess board lay in front of the children, time to play. The game went on blah blah blah… Finally it was the last move, and time for Ron's sacrifice.

"NUUUUUUU DON'T DO IIITTT!" Brown haired girl cried, she nommed on some popcorn and some spurted out during her yell. Hermione picked up a piece that fell on the floor beside her and, making sure no one was looking, she popped it into her mouth.

Blondie stood next to Brown haired girl and had a giant bag of the salty goodness, "He's gonna get hurt." She predicted, shaking her head in disapproval.

Shortie nodded her agreement and stuffed her face with more popcorn.

"Knight to…(I forgets what space)" Ron said valiantly, his piece moving forwards.

When the Queen's weapon shattered his piece, Brown haired girl screamed, "RONNYKINZ!"

Blondie shook her head again, "Told ya."

Hermione was like a chicken, eating popcorn off the floor while Harry's mouth hung open in a silent cry.

Shortie just nom nom nommed more on the popcorn…

**Well that's all the weird randomness I have in meh now :3 I think I left it all on the paper…**

**R&R My beloved fans, I would truly appreciate it :P**

**Cntthinkofaname2**

**P.S. If you want more Script Revisions, please tell me so.**


End file.
